novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Unexpected/Other Characters
The following is a list of the other characters in ''Unexpected'', arranged alphabetically by family. Alexander family Blaine Alexander Blaine Alexander is Cole's identical twin brother. Because of that, people get him and Cole confused all the time, which actually annoys them. Colton is part of the University High School soccer team and is friendly with Jaden and Jesse. Cole Alexander Cole Alexander is Blaine's identical twin brother. Because of that, people get him and Blaine confused all the time, which actually annoys them. Unlike his brother - who does support his choice - Cole is gay and does have a boyfriend, who he actually met through Colton. Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Mr. and Mrs. Alexander are Blaine and Cole's Alexander's parents. They support Cole's choice of being gay and are supportive to anyone else like that. Anderson family Jesse Anderson Jesse Anderson is the son of K-9 Officer Christian Anderson and Raelyn Anderson, a lawyer that deals with child abuse. Jesse is also Kylie Reynolds' best friend since they were in diapers as their mothers were good friends. Jesse and his family ended up moving when he was six to Phoenix because of his dad's job, but he promised to keep in contact - which he did until Devon and Alice's sudden passing. After that, he lost contact with Blake and Kylie. Along with Jaden and Blaine Alexander, Jesse is on the Soccer Team and has a neutral friendship with Jaden despite one of his closest friends hating Jaden. Devins family Chelsea Devins ]]Chelsea Devins is the daughter of Michael Devin and Sarah Evans and a spoiled brat - said by Reina. She is the co-captain of the Cheer Squad with Veronica di Michael and is Jaden Yuki's girlfriend, though he doesn't think so. Chelsea feels threatened when Kylie arrives as Jaden begins to lose interest in her and begins to hang out with Kylie. Michael Devins Michael Devins is the father of Chelsea Devins and the ex-husband of Sarah Devins. He is the CEO of Devin Corp. Sarah Evans Sarah Evans (formerly Devins after her divorce) is the mother of Chelsea, a former actress, and now a member of University High School's staff. But unlike her ex-husband and daughter, Sarah is actually very caring. She does not approve of Chelsea's upbringing or her bullying to other students. Di Michael family Lance and Caroline di Michael Lance and Caroline di Michael are wealthy horse owners of a stable/ranch and even the race track, di Michael Stables - a racing track and a certificated Equine Therapy Stable. Unlike some of the rich parents, Lance and Caroline raised Veronica to not be snobby, telling her that being snobby will get her nowhere as her father had gone through it before. Veronica di Michael Veronica di Michael is one of the rich girls that attends University High School, though unlike the others she is not snobby, she only acts it. Veronica is in the same grade as Jaden, Jesse, Alexis, Alex, Reina, Taylor and Kylie. She is a part of the Cheer squad, but does not see Chelsea or Devin as friends. Though she doesn't show it, Veronica is a huge fan of Horse Races and is always on the field with her horse, Midnight, a black Arabian mare. Doctors Jasmine Lane Jasmine Lane is a doctor from Phoenix, Arizona, and Kylie and Blake's new doctor after moving. She is the one that suggests to Blake about getting Kylie a service dog to help with her depression but also her most-recently learned panic attacks. Tiffany Lloyd Tiffany Lloyd is a doctor from Albuquerque, New Mexico, and the one that tells Blake about Kylie having depression.. Montgomery-Tate family Mrs. Tate Mrs. Tate is the adoptive mother of Daylan, Zachary and Taylor. She works in the Police force and knew Ryuji Yuki, Jaden Yuki's father, the former Chief of Phoenix Police. Sato family Reina's father Reina's father is Reina's birth father. Nothing is known about him and it is unknown if he was even married to Misaki. Misaki's Mother Misaki's mother is Reina's maternal grandmother. Not much is know about her, but she still lives in FloridaMentioned in Chapter 2 of Unexpected. Whitney family Devin Whitney Devin Whitney is Chelsea Devins' best friend and like her, a total snob and bitch. Yuki family Hiro Yuki Hiro is Ryuji's father, Jaden's grandfather, and Kaiya's late husband. Hiro died five years before Jaden was born to cancer. Jaden's birth mother Jaden's birth mother never was part of the Yuki family but she gave birth to him. Sadly, she vanished after having her son leaving with Ryuji. Jaden Yuki Jaden Yuki is the son of Ryuji Yuki and Kaiya's grandson. Jaden is the loner of the high school, having been one since middle school. He sticks to himself and finds Chelsea annoying especially when she announces that they are "dating" when he can't even stand her half the time. He had a really close bond - which is shocking to most - with his father since his father was his main raise/caretaker since his birth mother abandoned him with Ryuji. His bond with his grandmother is still going strong, and he sees his grandmother not only as a grandmother but also a motherly figure and often goes to her for advice or help. Most times he is seen skipping or not even in school, but he eventually starts to not skip after Kaiya mentions that Ryuji wouldn't want him to. Jaden is on the soccer team alongside Jesse and Blaine Alexander and maintains a normal, neutral friendship with them. He is on odd terms with Reina Sato, with no one knowing why. Ryuji Yuki Ryuji Yuki is the late father of Jaden Yuki, Kaiya's son, and the former Chief of Phoenix Police. Ryuji raised Jaden since he was left on his door step when the former was just a few hours old. Ryuji was a kind, caring and loving father who would do anything for his son. He was killed in the line of duty when Jaden was ten years old, making Jaden live with his grandmother. Prior to his death, Ryuji gave Jaden a puppy Rottweiler as a gift. Animals Chaos Chaos is a seven-year-old female Rottweiler and belongs to Jaden Yuki. Chaos was given to Jaden as a gift from his father, former Chief of Police Ryuji Yuki. Aragorn Aragorn '''is a one-year-old male, brown and black, German Shepard and belongs to Kylie Reynolds. Aragorn was given to Kylie by Blake just months before her depression was discovered. Midnight '''Midnight is a black five-year-old Arabian mare and belongs to Veronica di Michael. Ranger Ranger is a three-year-old Buckskin Stallion that lives a that di Michael Stables. He is a wild mustang who was brought in to avoid being put down. The only person able to get close to him is Veronica and she is the one that cares for him, though she cannot take care of his shoes. Sasha '''Sasha '''is a two-year-old German Shepard female and part of the Los Angeles K-9 force, with her trainer and owner, Christian Anderson. Reference Category:Fan Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:A to Z